WayneTech
Welcome to WayneTech, the in-game store for Krypton SonSet. Here players can buy health points, objects, and new costumes with the studs received for winning fights. Objects Hero objects *'Canary Cry Bomb' (five studs per bomb): Can be used by heroes to imitate Black Canary’s ability to make an enemy unable to attack for the day. However, it only has a ¼ chance of success, unlike the Canary Cry itself. If Black Canary purchases a Canary Cry Bomb, it will allow her to use her attack once for every bomb she has, but still with the ¼ chance. *'First-Aid kit' (seven studs per kit): One first-aid kit can be used to heal one lost health point. Even though it mimics Robin’s ability, he can still purchase them to heal multiple health points of himself or his allies. *'Bat Gas' (10 studs per spray): Bat gas can be used to ignore one attack per day. Even though it mimics Nightwing’s ability, he can still use it to ignore extra attacks, granted he has purchased enough spray. *'Bat-grenades' (12 studs per grenade): Emits a flash that can confuse any villain (except for The Riddler and Two-Face) into attacking another villain, both of the caster’s choice. Even though it mimics Zatanna’s ability, she can still use it to confuse another pair of enemies, granted she has purchased enough grenades. Hero Costumes Each costume costs 35 studs and on top of changing your character’s look, it heals all lost health. Newly purchased costumes must be worn for at least a day. After such, you are free to alternate as you wish. Batman super.png|Batman Funhouse n RPG 083.JPG|Robin NightwingNew.png|Nightwing Catwoman.png|Catwoman Batwoman50.PNG|Batwoman TheSpoilerBlue.PNG|The Spoiler Funhouse n RPG 080.JPG|Huntress Azrael.PNG|Azrael Bat1.png|Black Bat Funhouse n RPG 077.JPG|Wonder Woman GreenlanternCGI.png|Green Lantern ArrowRobin.png|Green Arrow CanarySmirk.PNG|Black Canary Zatanna1.PNG|Zatanna SuperGirlBlue.PNG|Supergirl Villain Objects *'Kryptonite' (five studs for one piece): Gives villains a ¼ chance of poisoning an enemy (making them unable to attack for the day) per piece as well bonus against Supergirl. Lex Luthor is able to purchase more kryptonite to use his ability once per piece owned, even if he has already used his Kryptonite for the day. *'Lazarus Pit' (seven studs per dip): Can be used by any villain to heal one health point. Even though it mimics Ra’s Al Ghul’s ability, he can still purchase them to heal multiple health points of himself or his allies, depending on how many “dips” he has purchased. *'Joker/Penguin Gas' (10 studs per spray): Whether you receive Joker or Penguin gas is random with purchase as there is no difference. It can be used by villains to escape one attack of their choice per spray. Even though it mimics Joker and Penguin’s abilities, it can still be used by them to ignore any other attacks of their choice, granted they have purchased enough sprays. *'Mutated Pollen' (12 studs per fist full): Mimics Poison Ivy’s ability of allowing two heroes of the bearer’s choice to attack each other (does not work on Batman or Black Bat), depending on the caster’s gender. Poison Ivy purchasing more pollen will allow her to use her ability more than once a day, as long as she has purchased enough. Villain Costumes Each costume costs 35 studs and on top of changing your character’s look, it heals all lost health. Newly purchased costumes must be worn for at least a day. After such, you are free to alternate as you wish. The joker.png|The Joker PowerArmorLex.png|Lex Luthor Harley.png|Harley Quinn Mad Hatter.jpg|Mad Hatter 285L.jpg|The Scarecrow Funhouse n RPG 072.JPG|The Riddler TwoFace1.jpg|Two-Face Funhouse n RPG 073.JPG|Poison Ivy ClayfaceBigger.png|Clayface Freezetrans018.jpg|Mr. Freeze ThePenguinLDD.png|The Penguin Bane.jpg|Bane RasAlGhul.PNG|Ra’s Al Ghul Man-Bat.jpg|Man-Bat Funhouse n RPG 076.JPG|Killer Croc Important notes *Please set up a profile so I can easily keep up with your stud amount. If you need help setting one up, just let me know. If you lie about your stud count, and I will find out, they will all be confiscated. *I will automatically change your characters costume, but you must let me know if you want to change it back or when you want to use one of the objects you have purchased on the game's main page. Category:Krypton SonSet